Left In the Dark
by AshCollector
Summary: Russia has a secret,his fear of the dark. Not because of the blackness or what it hides but what it doesn't. How will he cope when the lights go out at a world meeting? Short story, yeah.


Lithuania crawled out of the large bed. Russia's breathing had even out a good fifteen minutes ago. Feeling it was safe he walked back to his own room he shared with the other two Baltics. Quietly he opened the door, wincing at the usually quiet creak that seemed to fill the room. Estonia sat up, rubbing his eyes and nodded towards him. "Hey."  
>"Hi." The exchange of words that happened every night began.<br>"You okay?"  
>"Yeah. You tired?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"G'night."<br>"Night." As the last whispered word left his mouth, he climbed into bed and curled up onto his side. Nobody questioned it, every night Russia would come to their room and Lithuania would follow him out, shaking like a leaf. The funny thing was, what everybody assumed was happening wasn't. Not once had he been forced to have sex with Russia. Russia never even asked.  
>No. Russia would lay there for a few minutes, chewing on his bottom lip, clutching the blankets in fear. When he worked up enough nerve Lithuania would be ordered to turn the lamp off. Then the fun began.<br>A quiet sniffle, trembling hands and racing heart. All this from Russia, not the confused brunette that laid beside him the first night he was called to his room.  
>"Ru-Russia?" Lithuania's quiet voice called out. There was a whimper and he felt large arms pull him into a hug. A much to tight hug. Lithuania gasped surprised and in pain. He felt tears fall into his hair where Russia buried his face.<br>"Don't leave me Lithuania. Don't leave me alone in the dark." And all he could do was lie there all night, amazed at the fact that his tormentor could be reduced into a snivelling child from a bit of darkness.  
>Over the years Lithuania became use to it all. Following the tall man out of his room each night, the bone crushing hugs, sneaking into his own each night. Latvia was always asleep by the time he walked in, lying as still as dead, the only time he ever sees the teen boy completely still. Estonia would be awake. Everynight he would stay up as long as it took Lithuania to come back in and them to exchange their nightly words. Same few sentences and the awkward silence afterwards. Lithuania wondered what they would think he if told everyone that he was not in fact getting laid, but instead was having snuggle time with Russia.<p>

The first night for Russia was hell. Not having his personal teddy bear to hold nearly killed him. The feeling of being alone, being abandonned tore him up inside. The darkness was suffocating. The silence around him pressed into him, showing him that he was alone aside for his sobs. The darkness was terrifying, somehow seeming never ending but at the same time so small. All he could do was lay there in bed, letting out quiet sobs as he prayed for someone to save him.  
>Now he was at the silly meeting, watching the others argue so long that they managed not to even get started until the sun was set and light outside had disappeared. Winter. Winter stole away the sun to early, hid the moon with its thick clouds carrying snow. Russia ignored this, knowing that the street lamps would be on and the hotel was only a short cab ride away.<br>But the universe was out to get him, it really was. Twice the lights flickered. Russia gripped the table tightly in fear. Don't let it go off. Don't let it go off. It flicked off, he nearly had a heart attacked.  
>Fear paralyzed him to his very core as he heard a shout of annoyance from a couple nations, and few happy cheers mainly from America. Chaos broke out as was expected. A room full of people, but with no windows and no lights he could barely see a few feet in front of him. Russia's entire body began to shake as he looked at the area around him. The darkness created a cage only a few feet around, he saw nothing beyond this barrier. And to him, though he heard the usual loudness, he felt like he was completely alone in the world. Reality around him began to become detached and though it was loud as ever he heard nothing of it. Gripping his head he rocked back and forth, occassionally sniffling or letting out a tiny sob no one else could hear.<br>"Help. Please help." He muttered the word to himself in Russian. Hell, he'd even take Belarus at the moment, anyone as long as he wasn't alone. The one day his little stalker did not show up at the world meeting. He thought bitterly.  
>Lithuania looked over to where he thought he saw Russia sitting earlier. He didn't know if the large nation was still afraid of the dark, but if he was he would be terrified by now. He considered walking over there. Right now all the man needed was a hug and someone to be with him. But he didn't. "He's a big boy, I'm sure he outgrew it by now." He whispered. Not believing the lie he told himself he turned back to Poland, who was insisting that they tell ghost stories, or something.<br>Canada sat at the table awkwardly. He was grateful that Russia had sat in the seat next to him, instead of on him. But still, at the moment he wished more than ever he was anywhere but here. The large man let out quiet sobs and shook violently. Muttering some foreign language Canada guessed was Russian he rocked back and forth. Should he move? Ask him what's wrong? Pretend not to see anything? He bit his lip before placing an arm onto Russia's shoulder.  
>"Hey, you okay?" Russia's head snapped up when he felt the weight placed onto him. He looked into the face of America. No, not America, this guy eyes were different. He did the first thing he could think of.<br>"Please." Russia grabbed onto the Canadian's sleeve. "Please do not leave me alone." Canada didn't know what to say. The sadistic, creepy, Russia before him had been reduced to nothing more than a child right in front of him. Sighing he wrapped an arm around him.  
>"It's okay. There's nothing to fear, it's just a bit of darkness, eh?" Russia didn't listen to the words, only the sound of someone near him, and felt the warmth in his arms. He pulled Canada into his lap and cried into his neck as they waited for the lights to he turned back on.<p> 


End file.
